A hero is no longer needed, a heroin is
by stephyyyyy
Summary: Instead of waiting, Inez decided to make the first move


**_I do not own Cyberchase nor any of its affiliations._ This was all made up in accordance to my imagination and what I wish I could be... A heroin to save a friend. I know it can be gushy but that's what I was in the mood for writing.**

* * *

"Here Matt, Happy Valentine's Day!," Inez said. She handed him a baseball shaped Valentine with two tickets to see the Pittsburgh Pirates. "Oh my gosh, Inez! This is so awesome! But how did you score tickets to the game, they're all sold out," Matt asked. "I won them in a contest at school, and since I know how big of a baseball fan you are, I thought who else should I take other than you?," Inez said with a cheerful smile. "Awe thanks," replied Matt. Inez walked off heading to geography class humming and Matt was left there standing wondering if this was a sign that she liked him. Although he didn't know it yet, Inez had left him an invisible secret message. She had used lemon juice to write a message saying, "I like you... will you be my Valentine?" He looked at his Valentine that was just recently given to him once more and he noticed the message. "She does! She does like me!," Matt was jumping up and down and looked totally ecstatic. She looked from the threshold of her classroom before disappearing inside and blushed, she could not believe that she asked him to be her Valentine or that she liked him. She has had a huge crush on him for the past five years and was confessing it now... He ran to her classroom. As he got closer he collected himself went inside all cool and wrote on a piece of paper, "yeah, I'll be your Valentine(:" and sat next to her then handed her the note... But none of that mattered now, Matt thought as he remembered the day she had asked him to be her Valentine. They were at war with Hacker and Inez was laying on the floor unconscious. Matt and Inez had to destroy any power and back up power that was fueling Hacker to be more powerful. They had managed to make Hacker weak by destroying all of his sources of power and in the last one there was a huge explosion. Inez had shielded Matt by jumping in front of him and during the blast she went unconscious as she fell to the floor. He escaped with cuts and bruises but Inez... Inez... was a different story.

Matt crawled over to her seeing that most of his energy was drained from his body. He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it, he couldn't help but somewhat hate himself for allowing her to jump in and save him even though he didn't know it would explode. He had pulled the red wire when Inez had told him to not pull the red wire because it was really a bomb and it was going to explode. By then it was too late, she had jumped in front of him to push him out of the way. All he wanted to do was hold her until she woke up, he rocked her back and fourth gently asking her to please wake up and say she was okay. Meanwhile, Jackie and Digit went after and captured Hacker and transported him to Control Center where they removed any power he had remaining, dismantled them and threw their parts into the black hole never to be seen again. Any remaining parts were broken into ash like particles so no one would attempt to bring them back. Neither of them wanted to leave Inez in her moment but they knew she would have wanted them to finish their mission and they needed to come through for Motherboard as well. Once everything was thrown and properly disposed of, they rushed back to where Matt and Inez were and when they got there Matt had a tear rolling down his cheek and cradling Inez in his arms. Jackie's heart sank thinking that it was too late for her best friend. But she was wrong, Inez was just opening her eyes. She opened her eye to see ones of blue, worry and what seemed like heartache. "Inez!," exclaimed Matt, Jackie, and Digit. She probably didn't hear Jackie or Digit because she asked, "Matt...? Wha... What... What... happened?"

She was groggy and was barely able to move. Her whole body ached from shielding Matt during the blast. Matt and Jackie instructed her not to move until they could gather up enough strength to lift her up into the coupe. Even though Matt felt he could do it on his own, he didn't dare to do so because he didn't want to see her in anymore pain than she already was in. His heart ached from not being able to shield her from the pain she was feeling now, all he wanted to do was carry her off into a private getaway where she couldn't be in harm's way but he knew that couldn't happen because she would want to continue to help others with her noble heart that she has. Jackie had explained the whole situation while Matt was imagining of a world with Inez that doesn't include danger. Jackie mentioned how they devised a plan to prevent Hacker from seizing any more control from cyber sites, holding people hostage till they surrendered to his demands if not then he would wage war and the cyber sites would battle but even if they won it felt like a hollow victory because their land was ruined, friends perished, and their neighbor cities had already lost or given up, how Matt was saved from the power explosion which is why she was wondering what happened. How Digit and herself went to capture Hacker and permanently deleted him while Matt stayed with her to make sure she was going to be okay. Inez blushed at the last remark, she thought it was considerate and cute on his behalf. Inez gathered enough strength and courage to give Matt a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Matt, I appreciate you staying here by my side.," Inez said. Matt's face grew hot, it has always been Inez to get his butterflies flying in his stomach. Matt even got butterflies during his baseball games. Whenever Jackie and Inez went to his games and he noticed Inez was cheering him and his team on, he knew he would need to concentrate harder and not let his mind wander off. He also knew that he needed to try to impress her, when he went back inside the locker room he would remember how good she looked in his baseball helmet when Motherboard's tank needed fresh cryoxide. Since then he would wear the same helmet she wore that one time. He'd wear it to all his games. It kind of became his good luck charm. After the game, Matt would invite Inez and Jackie out to eat along with his other teammates and friends or she would take him and Jackie out for a movie or an ice cream. Coming back to reality he said, "it's not a big deal after saving me and all, I'm sure you would have done the same and pretty have much done so in the past. I would gladly stay by your side longer if you need me to do so." "Thanks Matt, I would save you again if need be." Inez replied. He hoped the need would never arise again. He couldn't bear going through the same pain once more.

Even though they weren't together officially, they would regularly go on dates together for the past five years after agreeing to be her Valentine that one fateful day. The day that brought them closer together. He would tease her still by calling her, "Nezzie," she would retaliate with, "Don't call me Nezzie, Matthew," he knew her secret hideouts, she knew all his favorite sports and teams and would sometimes save enough money to take him out to see his teams play, and Matt would usually let her drive since she seemed to like the need for speed and he usually liked riding shotgun and be a backseat driver at times even though he wanted to be the driver. He even went to the library with her to spend time with her, he loved that she was an in-line skater and he was a skater and knew how to calm her down during her frantic worries. But most importantly he loved her intelligence, how she knew so much about so many things, he would study with her at times whenever a major exam was coming up. Sometimes he wouldn't tell Inez about an upcoming important exam until last minute on purpose just to see her cute face scowl and could stay up longer with her. Wait... Did he just use the word love?

Jackie and Matt had finally gathered sufficient strength to carry her into the coupe and sit her down. Digit drove them to control center and they carried her into a room where she could lie down. They had just set her in bed when Jackie said, "we'll leave you alone for a bit to get some rest before going back to earth. Come on guys. We're glad you're okay Inez." They all began walking out when she asked Matt to stay behind for a bit. Matt was taken a bit by surprise at her request, but stayed behind either way. "How you feeling Nezzie?," Matt asked as he walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "Don't call me Nezzie," she softly chuckled. Matt was shocked, she never chuckled when he called her, "Nezzie." She would always be serious. Inez grabbed Matt's fingers and entwined them with hers, this sent electric waves through his body and made his heart beat uncontrollably. He gulped, and felt as though Inez could hear his heart race, he knew that this was going to be... Well he didn't know how to describe the moment really.

Inez was able to sense the electricity going through his body, she felt it too and her heart was racing as well. She kept her cool on the outside even though her hand felt kind of sweaty, she began to speak softly, "I really appreciate you being there for me Matt. I know you probably feel as though you could have prevented the events leading to the explosion but there's no way you could have figured that Hacker had tampered with the power. I figured it out after I saw that there was a clock counting down. By the time I screamed it out, it was too late and there was only enough time to get you out of the way. So I ran to put you out of harm's way and shielded you from the blast. The last thought that ran through my mind was Valentines day. The day I decided to ask you to be my Valentine and that I like you... Then I saw your expression from the threshold of my classroom and I knew you must have felt the same way about me." Inez slightly blushed at her last comment and proceeded to continue, "seeing you safe though before I closed my eyes after the blast made me realize how I truly feel about you..." Matt's expression became completely nervous and his body immobilized as his ears perked up, he wondered if he was going to hear what he has been wanting to hear for the past year. "I love you Matthew," Inez said.

Did he hear correctly or were his ears deceiving him? Matt gulped and stammered, "Y... You... You... L... L... Love... Me?" Inez smiled, "Yes Matt, you heard right. I love you." Her grip tightened a bit on his hand bringing it closer to her. "I have liked you for a long time now and now I see that I don't like you but that I love you. Ah, look at me, I can't even stop saying it because its true, I do love you Matt! I just can't see myself looking at you as just a friend anymore. You're my best friend but I would want us to be more than that." Matt was shocked, he didn't know how to respond because it felt like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders, since he has been racking his brain over and over wondering if she felt the same way as him. Matt managed to respond after his initial shock, "I love you too Inez! I can't picture myself being away from you or losing you, after you saved me and you were unconscious all I thought about was how I wanted you to wake up and be mine, only mine... Since I met you, the first time, it seems like you flipped my world around. You filled me with curiosity, new hope, wonder, you opened my world to new things and you always amaze me with everything you have to say. And now, that you have told me that you love me, I feel like you have expanded my world and broadened the horizons even more. There is just one question I need answered now though, before I continue with what I want to say... Will you be my girlfriend?" Inez's ears perked up now, "Yes! Do you really have to ask?," she exclaimed. Suddenly all her aches and pains ceased away, like magic, as she pulled Matt by his shirt and pulled his face in front of hers. Their lips were centimeters away from each other, neither of them were breathing at this moment. Their eyes said everything and then Matt kissed her. They both closed their eyes as their lips became one, instead of their eyes saying everything they had left to say, their actions spoke louder. They kissed for a while and when they broke from their kiss, they had sealed a bond. A bond that would tie them together forever.

Inez got up from the bed, and Matt held her hand in case she needed support. He asked, "what do you think you're doing? You need to rest, not be up and about. I'm going to act as your nurse anytime you get hurt or sick. And right now, you're hurt still, so go back to bed." Inez replied, "uh... No. I don't know about you, but I plan on going home. There you can tell me to get to bed." And with that she went to Motherboards control room, Matt quickly ran after her where they met up with Jackie and Digit. They both were happy to see that Inez was up and about. When they saw Matt calling and quickly running after Inez, Digit asked, "did something wrong happen between the both of you? That was pretty long talk you guys had." "You want to answer Matt or should I or should we both deliver the news?," Inez asked. Matt came from behind and wrapped both of his arms around his waist giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Inez and I are an item now guys!," Matt exclaimed. Digits and Jackie's jaw dropped, they knew they both had feelings for each other and they hoped they would get together already and now they did. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you guys!," exclaimed both of them. "Let me take a picture to commemorate this moment forever," Digit said. *click* the flash went off as Matt continued to hold Inez and kissed her on the cheek. They were both glowing and full of happiness.

Soon after awhile of chatting on how they finally came together and how Jackie, Digit, and Slyder knew that had feelings before they did, Matt went with Inez to her house and Jackie decided she was going to tell Slyder how she felt about him instead of waiting for him to come around and tell her. It was time the girls stepped forward, why should they wait for the guy. What if he never admits his feelings and she waits around for nothing? She asked Motherboard for a portal to Radopolis and charged through and went after Slyder to tell him. Meanwhile, Matt and Inez were in her house. She decided she needed a shower and a change of clothes, she asked Matt to wait in her living room while she did so. But he refused, he said he can wait for her in her room in case she fell or something and that she could change in the bathroom after showering, she said, "fine." Knowing that debating that argument would be futile. When Inez got out from the bathroom already changed, Matt was laying on top of her bed in awe, she had her hair frizzy from the shower, was wearing her contacts (since her glasses had broken into tiny shards), and a light teal colored tank top with . "I didn't know it was possible but you look even more beautiful Nezzie." Matt said. "Only you can call me Nezzie from now on Matt, I don't mind it anymore.," Inez said. "Awe man! Then it won't be fun anymore since you no longer mind it. Although I'm glad at the same time because only I have the rights to call you that, so now..." Matt got a hold of Inez and pulled her into his embrace on the bed. "You have to tell others not to call you Nezzie since you said only I have the right." Matt began tickling her and she laughed uncontrollably. In between laughs she managed to say, "stop... Hehe... All right... Hehe... I... Give... Hehe..." Matt stopped tickling her and put one hand under his head as the other snaked around Inez's waist. He was making a mental note of all the lines and contours of Inez's body and face almost like he was carving a monument in his heart of her. Inez just looked into his eyes wondering what he was thinking about. But she soon found her answer. He kissed her once more before drifting off to sleep by her side.

* * *

**please rate and review, this is my first story. Any comments or helpful criticism will be appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
